


An attempt at the Throne

by tea_lace_roses



Series: The Mickie Mouse Club [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mickie is a little shit, the Prince is single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickie talks to Mycroft about something "important"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An attempt at the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Mickie fics I ever wrote. I looked at peter_capaldi__in_the_tardis after she told me about Prince Harry's break up, said "what if-?" And wrote a fic in accounting class. I blame her. 
> 
> This doesn't follow order in the rest. I'll probably fit it in some how.

Mycroft was enjoying the silence of his study when the door slid open. He looked up and smiled at his step-daughter. 

"Michaela, what can I help you with?" 

She shrugged and perched on his couch. "Dunno. I'm just bored. Do you mind?" 

"Of course not." 

They sat in relative silence, Mycroft cross referencing paperwork and Mickie texting. 

"So..."

Mycroft looked up. 

"I heard about Prince Harry's break up." She said. "It was on the news." 

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. "Yes well-"

"He's sort of attractive, isn't he?" 

Mycroft snapped his eyes to her. "No." 

"But-" 

"Your father would never forgive me if I introduced his fifteen year old to Prince Harry." Mycroft said. He looked back down at his paperwork. 

Mickie huffed and crossed her arms. "What's the point of your dad dating the British Government if he won't introduce you to the prince?"

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I figured I should post something. But sometimes I read too much Mystrade smut and can't for the life of me wrote parent!lock then. 
> 
> Enjoy an old fic.


End file.
